The Order of The Magus
The Order of the Magus The order recruits the finest of adventurers. We believe that magic is beautiful and wild, and you must respect it on all levels. Those who follow the order must follow the 5 tenets and standards. The order works as one cohesive unit to uncover magical secrets. Those who choose to follow the order of the Magus choose to uphold the highest standards. PM Mark to know more. Five Tenets and Standards of the Order #Respect: Magic is beautiful and should be treated with reverence. #Acknowledge: Accept that the magical nature of our world is ever changing and that we may never understand it. #Persevere: Despite this, we must ever work towards understanding of magic and its effects. #Record: By recording and analysing magical states we ensure that this important work continues. #Cooperate: Working against one out of malice is to work against all. Endeavour to work with your peers in peace. The Spellbook of the Magus For those pledged to the Magus (and indeed available to others at a cost), the Spellbook of the Magus is available for use in learning new spells, with the idea being that all will contribute so that all may benefit. The spellbook itself can be found here The Spire: Home of the Order of the Magus The Spire, home of the Order of the Magus, rises tall above the ruined city of Ulrok as an ever-silent watcher, affording its inhabitants a breathtaking view of the city from its many windows dotted throughout. The Spire bears a worn, damaged facade, indicative of the hard times that it has withstood, with much of the exposed stone showing visible damage. Additionally, over the years, much of the towers stonework has been reclaimed by nature, with flowering vines creeping up to the highest points of the Spire and indeed inside of some rooms along the way. Perhaps cold and uninviting to look upon during the day due to it's abandoned look, at night time the Spire's various windows can be seen to be filled with soft, flickering light, beckoning and welcoming those with a desire to ascend to new heights of magical understanding. From the Spire's base, a small arched door reveals a winding staircase that leads up to the Spires various internal rooms, each of which once served a purpose but now lie unused, often in poor states of repair. Occasionally, some of these rooms can be seen to have signs of occupation with some of the new residents of the city moving in to be closer to their place of study. After many revolutions around the Spire, the staircase ends in a large, almost cavernous room, more well furnished than any other room in the building. The walls here are decorated with a mix of tapestries, some so old and worn that any indication of what they might have represented has long since faded and some much newer, bearing the standards of the Order and of the Empire itself. Various tables and chairs are scattered around the room, seemingly without order to those who do not recognise what they are looking for. A large board hangs on one wall with various pins and flags stuck into it, denoting areas of potential interest for the Order. A stone fireplace has been implemented into the exterior structure, allowing those who study here to have comfort and warmth even at the elevated altitude. One further door leads to a deeper room and there is a man sized opening on a different wall, giving a route to step outside onto a small balcony which overlooks the city.(edited) The door leading off the main room is made from heavily reinforced wood that has metal braces across it is fitted with a heavy duty, old lock, the kind that even the most skillful of thieves would find hard to pick. This door however, is never locked. It instead lies swung open, revealing the room beyond, which is brightly lit by a soft light. The room has little decoration save for a broad window and a wooden table and uncomfortable stone stool. Upon the table lies a great tome, massive in size and bound in hard, dark leather. Within the pages of this tome lie the collected spell inscriptions for the entire Order. This room and its arrangement shows clear purpose. First, a secured door left open to show that whilst knowledge is valuable and worthy of protection, it should be freely accessible to all. Second, the window that allows a view to the outside to serve as a reminder that even whilst one works to better themselves, they should pay mind to the world around them and how the improvement of oneself should feed back into the world. Lastly the hard stone of the stool forces us to be mindful of every minute spent drawing upon the collective knowledge and power of the Order and reminds us to be appreciative of the relative ease that this collective knowledge can be utilised. Stepping out onto the stone balcony with the wind whipping around you, the world seems to be larger and smaller at the same time. Looking out from the balcony, the land stretches away farther than any normal eye can see. Looking up from the balcony it can be noticed that at some point since the fall of the city, extreme weather had caused the very top of the Spire to fall away, causing it to be shorter than it once was. Leading up to this ruined peak is an exterior staircase, winding away from the balcony and up once more, the steps clinging precariously to the tower through some apparent marvel of stonework, almost appearing to sprout from the side of the tower itself. Those brave enough to face the biting, treacherous wind on this exterior, frighteningly elevated, staircase are eventually delivered to a small, rooftop garden. Whilst the ceiling is non-existant here, leaving the garden exposed to the sky, the walls of the Spire remain strong, causing the garden to be left in an almost surreal state of quiet after the journey made through roaring winds. A plethora of plants and flowers grow here, running a gamut of colours and scents and the more perceptive folk would hear the small, quiet noise of some flowing water. Amidst the small haven at the top of the Spire is a comfortable looking stone bench, apparently sprouting from the floor itself. It is wide enough for two, and sits facing a particularly bright patch of wide red lillies. Inscribed and almost invisible above the entryway into this garden is a small sigil, shining on the stonework. In druidic, it reads: "The world is quiet here." The Destruction of the old Spire "On the 5th of Zazar, a month of waiting and preparing the goblin diplomat later known as their leader Srozz makes way to the spire starting a dialogue with Resmir lord of the order of magus, Jericho lord of the seekers and two members of the spire Swoom and Nesston, later joined by the Champion of the Commonwealth Kormak. Without introducing himself or making any introductions the goblin leader demanded his orb back, an object of great power, to release Nova of the Commonwealth from its trap puzzle. As the trap had already been undone by Nesston there was no need to hand over the orb and thus Resmir decided not to hand over the orb and comments on the usage of the orb. As Jericho arrives to the meeting Srozz has an outburst talking about how we ignore all facts and focus on what has affected us. Ignoring his right to protect his people, calling us murderers. As we refuse the demands made by Srozz, Srozz then takes his leave shortly after. Resmir offers him the orb yet Srozz claims we have failed his tests. In a response Resmir thinks Srozz might be a illusion and attempts to dispell it. As Srozz responds being their in the flesh he claps and walks away.... as the slaughter began. Srozz casts powerful invisibility magic and destroys the spire with powerful fire magic. Many inhabitants of the spire die and many more would have if not for PT-one praying for Xengarath intervention."